<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Love's Unsteady But It's True by edenbound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696760">Our Love's Unsteady But It's True</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound'>edenbound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Blow Jobs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer's not interested in sex, per se, but he sure is interested in Squall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seifer Almasy/Squall Leonhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Love's Unsteady But It's True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>shanaqui/edenbound: 100% powered by spite and bloody-mindedness, the green renewable option!</p>
<p>In other words, someone was venting on Twitter about how fic shouldn't be about projecting your sexuality onto characters, so I willfully decided to project my identity onto Seifer (having previously done so with apparent success when it comes to Crowley, Aziraphale, and Steve Rogers). The prompt I wrote for myself a few days ago was "seifer is ace but he figures out he likes sucking squall off because it makes squall all sweet and goopy".</p>
<p>As a consequence, this fic involves an asexual person engaging in sexual activity willingly, happily, and at his own enthusiastic instigation. There is 0% angst here. These two have their shit figured out.</p>
<p>Title from Kirsty McGee's "Steady": "I know that you know it too, our love's unsteady but it's true / if we ever fall,  may we fall upon our feet / and if we falter, let it be because it's real..."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Squall's got an arm flung over his face, but Seifer can see his gasping mouth, the lower lip bitten red. He wants to kiss it, sink down against Squall and kiss him until the world spins to a halt, but that's not how this works. He has his hand wrapped around Squall's cock, and he gives him another lazy stroke to watch his face.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Come on," Squall says -- moans, really. There's really something about watching him like this, all desperate and wrapped up in it. Even if Seifer doesn't know what it feels like, can never get there himself, it looks like it feels good, and the sense of power he has in this moment is dizzying.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But that's not the best part of all this and power's poison anyway; he knows all about that now. He leans down, presses a kiss to Squall's hip. "You ready?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He barely waits for Squall's answer -- a grumbled "been ready" -- before he puts his mouth on Squall's cock, a hot and wet drag along the length of it and a darted lick to the tip. Squall makes a strangled sound above him, and he does it again. Squall's worked up enough to forget himself, pushy and greedy, and Seifer hums pleasure as he slides his cock into his mouth. He has to put his hands on Squall's hips to keep him from bucking up, and he can feel all the strength of him, and all the tight-wound tension in him, just like this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck," Squall's saying, "fuck, fuck," another expletive with each bob of Seifer's head as he sinks down, takes in more. He's careful of his teeth, keeping his mouth wet and soft, his tongue pressed flat by the weight of Squall's cock. He can taste Squall, salt and the tang of him, not unpleasant. He thinks he might get closest to understanding how to want this when Squall's like this, because he <em>does</em> want this moment, does think about having Squall like this when they're apart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's always <em>wanted</em> Squall -- wanted to be close to him, wanted to beat him, wanted to be beaten by him, wanted to keep their push-and-pull balance forever. He's never wanted this specifically, bodies and heat and friction, but he does covet Squall's reactions, Squall's vulnerability, all of it just for him and no one else.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Seifer," Squall's saying, ragged, his fingers in Seifer's hair. It won't take long, not like this, and Seifer takes his cock in deeper, lets his throat work briefly around the head of Squall's cock before he pulls back a little and then does it again, again, again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Squall's helpless, bitten-off sounds are worth anything. Seifer might not understand the appeal of this, might not share the drive for it, but he can enjoy having Squall at his mercy even as he gives him pleasure. He can enjoy the give and take of this. He can feel a shake in Squall's thighs and he runs his palms over them to soothe, sucks a little harder and then pulls back, replaces his mouth with his hand again and strokes Squall firmly, indulgently, just the way he wants it. "Come on," he says, his voice rough not with desire but something that's close enough. "Now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Squall makes a strangled noise as he comes, shoving up into Seifer's slippery grasp, and Seifer strokes him though it -- firm at first, thumb rubbing at just the right spot, working him through it, and then gentling when it's too much, until it's over and Squall's a mess, his arm slipping from where it covered his face, his chest heaving with his breaths.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This part's the best part, the reason Seifer does this. He wipes his hand and Squall's belly, gently, and tosses the handful of tissues in the bin. Strips his own shirt off, and his trousers too. It gives Squall a moment to work through it, to gather himself, but not enough that the defences are back up. He's soft and lax when Seifer lies down beside him, and he nestles into Seifer's body like he belongs there, and the touch of skin to skin has the same kind of decadence as slipping into a hot bath. "Was good," he mumbles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah? Never know if I'm doing it right."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Could show you," Squall says, without conviction. "I offered."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't worry about it. You know I like this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Squall huffs, but it's just a bloom of warmth against Seifer's collarbone, and he settles against him easily. Before, he might have argued that it's not fair, somehow uneven, but Seifer likes to think they've found their balance now. He moves his hand between them and puts it on Squall's chest, feels his heartrate slowing already, feels the rise and fall as he breathes. Squall's always like this after he comes, and Seifer's not ashamed to take advantage, to get to feel him warm and close and thoroughly unwound.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love you," Squall says, to his collarbone, which is surprising enough, but he's not done, "you shouldn't think I don't."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seifer's arms tighten around him for a moment. "Yeah," he says, through a throat that's gone tight as well. "Yeah, I -- "</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know. You wouldn't go to all the bother of giving a blowjob to just anyone."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seifer laughs into his hair and holds him tighter, and Squall puts up with it, getting an arm around Seifer too and settling again, nose tucked into the hollow at the base of his throat. His breath tickles, and the soft tangle of his hair is even worse, but it's fine. It's all fine.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>